We're gonna rule the world
by pigwiz
Summary: A very strange post iOMG story, by the strangest piggy you all know and love!


My Twisted post iOMG Tale…

by pigwiz (insert curtsey here)

* * *

><p>"…it's cool…" Freddie said.<p>

Interrupting the awkward moment, Spencer was noisily clambering over the wall. He'd managed to escape the stimulus chamber.

"I'm free! I'm free at last! Now where's that formerly shirtless boy and the girl I used to call my sister. They are both dead meat." Spencer said while emerging from the bushes with a very demented, evil smile.

The door to the courtyard opens; Gibby walks outside onto the patio while helping a nearly comatose Carly walk. She's muttering gibberish incoherently and can hardly stand on her own. Gibby didn't notice Spencer immediately as he is occupied with helping Carly sit, trying to prop her up with her back leaning against a wall.

Spencer slowly turns toward Gibby and Carly, and then begins to growl softly while slowly and menacingly moving toward them. A tiny bit of froth runs down Spencer's chin and drips onto his shirt.

At this, Gibby nonchalantly removes a small control box from his pocket and presses a couple buttons. Spencer stopped, dead in his tracks, frozen like a statue without making a sound. Gibby inspects the control box, pushes a few more buttons and puts the control box back in his pocket. Carly is still mumbling gibberish… Gibby is trying to make her comfortable.

Sam and Freddie have been totally silent while taking all this in.

"Look Freddie, I'm sorry, really. I shouldn't have done that. I…" Sam was saying while moving toward the door.

Freddie took her hand. Sam was startled by this, and stared at his hand holding hers.

"Sam, you've got to admit… that was, that was a… surprise to say the least. It took me a moment to process, and well, I have to admit that while the thought of 'us' had crossed my mind I had always just buried it…"

Sam waited, saying nothing. Seemingly embarrassed, she turned her head away.

"Look, I knew something was up with us after the time I heard you mention you had a slight crush on Spencer. That really got to me… it made me think. It made me think about the idea of 'us'. It really began to sink in… But I did everything I could to ignore it… ignore the way I felt. I just thought that we'd never… you know, get together. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me." Freddie said quietly.

"You think too much, Benson…" Sam said as she laced her hands behind his neck and kissed him again. This time was different than the last. This time he returned the favor with an exploratory tongue while kneading her hips.

They broke apart, gasping, smiling.

"Yeah, this works…" They said to each other simultaneously while pulling each other into an embrace.

The couple turned back to the others in the courtyard, hand in hand.

"I think I know what's up with Carly, but what's wrong with Spencer?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm… I know what's going in with Spence, but no clue with Carly… Gibby, did Carly have some chowder? What's that she's saying?" Freddie asked.

By this time, Gibby had gotten Carly seated on the ground with her back leaning up against the wall.

Gibby shrugged; "I'm not sure… she keeps saying things like 'tree dogs' and 'bunny flotsam' and she is gurgling and stuff. No, she didn't have any of the chowder. I made sure of that."

At this, Gibby pulled the control box out of his pocket again, pressed a few buttons while watching Spencer's reaction. Spencer began moving one arm, then the other. As Gibby pressed various buttons, Spencer continued moving his arms, legs and head.

"…looks like the experiment worked though…" Gibby said.

Freddie nodded.

"So what's wrong with Carly?" He asked Sam.

"Oh, she saw us kissing. She probably blew a fuse or something…" Sam replied.

"Yeah, looks like Carly has a classic case of sensory overload." Gibby said nodding while still playing with his control box, making Spencer dance.

Freddie nodded again.

"So what's with Spencer?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well Gibby and I kind of had an experiment going on within their science project. A kind of private experiment. And, it looks like it worked." Freddie said.

"Yup." Gibby agreed nodding, still making Spencer dance.

"A private experiment?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we used nanotechnology. Gibby and I introduced some nanotech into Spencer. It was in the chowder. We stimulated it, you know, turned it on, with the mild electrocution." Freddie explained.

"So now Spencer is some kind of robot?" Sam asked while walking over closer to Gibby.

"Well, in a very general sense, yes. He'll take all his instructions from whoever has the controller. But he will still be able to function as a person… kind of. He just won't be able to think for himself." Freddie said.

"Cool, how long does it last?" Sam asked.

"Forever, it's irreversible." Freddie said while studying Spencer's wild gyrations.

Walking over toward Gibby, Sam watched what he was doing with the control box over his shoulder.

"So, this lever makes his arms move, this one his legs?" She asked him, pointing at the box.

"Yeah, pretty much. This controls the axis movements of the chosen limb…" Gibby said, and then continued to explain the rest of the controls to Sam.

"Can I borrow that for a moment?" Sam asked, indicating the controller.

Gibby handed her the controller.

She had Spencer pirouette around for a moment, while she was getting used to the controls. She then stopped him and had him raise both arms above his head, clasp his hands together, and then with a chopping motion, slam his fists into his groin repeatedly.

Spencer fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"What was that for, Sam?" Freddie asked, mildly surprised.

"Look, you have to know that I only said I had a tiny crush on Spencer to try to get a rise out of you, right?" Sam told Freddie while handing the controller back to Gibby.

"Okay… it worked you know." Freddie replied.

"Well, ever since then, the old bastard kept hitting on me. So this is just some payback, I guess." Sam said flatly.

"Works for me…" Freddie said nodding.

Gibby flipped some more switches on the controller. Spencer stood up, smiled and said:

"Hi Kiddo's! What's shaken?"

"Oh, nothin'… but Carly isn't feeling well. Help me get her back into the building. She can rest for a bit." Gibby said to Spencer.

The two took Carly's arms, stood her up and walked her back inside.

"So… what are you going to do with Spencer now?" Sam asked Freddie while rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

"Well, that's the good part. Gibby and I are going to program some more people. Get them jobs and have them give us their money. We'll leave them with enough to live on, but not much else. We'll be rich and never have to work! It'll be great!" Freddie said.

"So, you're going to keep mamma in ham and tube steak forever?" Sam asked seductively.

"Tube steak?" Freddie asked.

Sam stood directly in front of him, put her arms around his waist and grabbed his butt with both hands. Giving his butt a squeeze, she said; "Tube steak…"

"Oh yeah… all the ham and 'tube steak' you can handle, partner…" Freddie laughed.

"Partner… I like the sound of that. Yeah…" She said pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Huh? Okay, just where that came from I'll never know… but, there it is! <em>_ :pig~_

* * *

><p><strong>Read<strong>

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Champagne Scene, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, Hartful13, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Be sure to look for postings by many of your favorite Cabal authors this weekend!**

* * *

><p>Who am I reading at the moment? Why Moviepal of course!<p> 


End file.
